


Silver

by Emariia



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Episode: s03e17 Silverfinger, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia





	Silver

Raindrops fall; stars.

I touch one. 

 

It freezes me.

 

If warmth comforts, cold is candor

 

Laying in a silver wasteland. 

 

I am cold. 

 

I know the truth. 

 

I am empty.

 


End file.
